Confession Rehearsal
by bluecrushsurfergirl
Summary: "I'm sorry this is so sudden, but I like you!" "Just kidding!" "Wait, what!"


"I'm sorry this is so sudden, but I've liked you for a long time now!"

_Are you hearing the hard, fast beat of my heart, I wonder._

Lucy looked up to see her raven-haired friends' surprised face, his face flushed. She could practically _feel _his eyes burning through her soul. She couldn't take it! She couldn't take the embarrassment and the way he was looking at her! Oh, God, how he looked so hot just then. And his eyes-wait a minute, this is not the time to be thinking about how hot he is!

"J-J…" She stuttered, trying to find the right words. "J…" Oh, darn it! Why wouldn't the words come out of her mouth?!

"J..?"

"Just kidding!" Lucy exclaimed. "Hee, hee… just kidding, yeah, totally!" She put on her best teasing face, and grinned.

"What…"

"You bought it, didn't you?!" Lucy fake-laughed. "You totally did! You didn't really think that was real, did you?! Ha, ha! I got you good, Gray!"

Gray stepped back, a bit. "God… Lucy, you…"

"W-What?" She asked. "D-Don't look at me like that, Gray! I'm sorry!"

He started to walk away, not saying a word.

"O-Oi! Gray!" She called out. "Don't leave me like that! I'm sorry! I-I really am! I didn't mean to upset you! _Forgive meee! _I don't want to lose our beautiful friendship! Please! _Just forgive meeee!_"

She got in front of him, and he flicked her forehead. "Ow!"

"That's payback, you idiot." He said, smirking. "That's what you get for messing with me." He laughed at her.

"That isn't funny! Not in the slightest! You're going to make me cry one of these days!" She exclaimed. The blonde stuck her tongue out at him. "But you _are_ going to help me though, with my confession rehearsal!"

"Confession rehearsal?"

"Yeah!" She said, laughing. "Confession rehearsal! You've got to help me, Gray! There's this guy… I've liked him for a long time, but you know, I can't get myself to work up the courage to confess to him, so I have to rehearse! And you'll be my partner! My confession partner! Okay?"

"… fine."

"Yay!" She hugged him. "Thank you, Gray! Thank you! I love you! I love you so much, you're like the bestest friend ever!"

Gray was annoyed. "Get _off _of me, Lucy!" He said, shrugging her off. "You weirdo. And 'bestest' isn't even a word… You owe me for this, got it?"

"Yeah… sure. But I can't believe you actually thought I'd fall for _you_." She teased. "You do know how much trouble I'd get in if that actually happened right?! I mean, Natsu and Erza would totally go bonkers, and Juvia would totally go all serial killer on me! Forget poor you, Gray, _poor me_!"

The raven somewhat pouted. "You don't have to be so harsh about it." He said. "You make it seem like you're too good for me, when really it's the other way around."

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy shrugged, and ignored his comment. "So, how was my confession rehearsal? What did you think? Was it cute? Did you like it? How was my acting? Were you really shocked? Was it believable?"

He simply answered, "Yes." Which seemed to work for most of her questions. "I guess… so, hey, Lucy…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really going to confess?"

"… Yes."

He went quiet for a minute. Then he looked at her. "So… who are you going to confess to?" He asked. "Well, rather, knowing you, you won't work up the courage to confess to him, so… who do you like?"

"Hmm…" Lucy pondered, then she looked into his eyes, and said, "Like I could ever tell you, _you idiot!_" She smacked him.

"Ow!"

"So… you really will help me practice, won't you?" Lucy inquired. "Really?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Thanks, Gray, I _looove _you!"

* * *

"Tomorrow, I'll tell him that I love him, I definitely will!" Lucy said enthusiastically, raising her fist up in the air. "I just hope he'll return my feelings."

It's been a few days since she had asked Gray to be her 'confession rehearsal partner', and things had been going smoothly. Lucy decided that tomorrow, she would confess her love for the person she loved. She had to. No matter what, that's what she felt.

Lucy grabbed her phone and decided to send a text to Gray. _Um… but what should I write?_

She began to type. _Tomorrow, I'm going to tell the person I like. You better support me, ok? Promise me! Just for tomorrow, will you listen to my selfishness? It's grown up a little bit, the selfishness of this heart. Please?_

She got a response from Gray almost immediately. _You gotta get serious, with all this practice and stuff… a lying heart will be seen right through. Also, no promises._

"T-That stupid Gray!" She exclaimed, throwing her phone to the other side of the room. "Who does he think he is? Giving me advice, its not like he has a girlfriend or anything, how dare he! Oh, why didn't I just ask someone like Erza or Levy-chan to help me instead of that idiot!"

She then walked over to the other side of her room, where she found she broke a part of the screen. "Oh!" She moaned. "Gray, its all your fault!"

She received another text. _You're probably mad at me right now, so I'm just gonna say good luck for tomorrow ;)_

Lucy flushed. "… T-That guy…" She said. "Gray you _idiot_!"

* * *

"This is it, Gray…" The blonde said, trembling. "I'm going to confess to the one I love!"

"Good luck. Later."

"Hey, wait a minute!" She exclaimed. "Where do you think you're going?! I have to practice, even if just one more time! And you are my partner! You have to help me! C'mon! Please?"

The raven sighed. "Fine. Come on, Lucy… pretend I'm the guy you like."

_I don't really have to imagine that. _She thought.

"I like…"

"Yes?"

"I like you!"

He teased. "C'mon, you can do better, than that!"

"I like you!"

He grinned. "You can do better than that, say it as if Juvia was hunting you down!"

"I REALLY LIKE YOU!" She screamed out.

Why couldn't have Gray chosen better words to motivate her? Although she had to admit she was motivated, the thought of Juvia hunting her down was terrifying, and in fact, just made her even more nervous than she was before. That woman terrified her in more ways than one.

"Hey, put more emotion into it!"

"I really like you!" She said loudly. "But my arm hair is dark!"

"Hey-wait, what?"

"Yeah!"

He smacked her forehead. "Snap out of it, you're losing it, Lucy."

"Ow!" She exclaimed. "I am not losing it!"

"Right, so when you confess to this guy, you're gonna say 'my arm hair is dark'?" He asked sarcastically. "Great plan, Lucy. He'll accept your love for sure. Absolutely. What kind of guy would be crazy enough to pass up the chance to date a girl who says 'my arm hair is dark'? He's a really lucky man."

Lucy flushed. "Oh, shut up!" She exclaimed. "I was panicking, alright? It's your fault, you're the one who pressured me!"

"Fine, try it one more time!"

She took a deep breath. "Um, I know this is sudden, but I like you, and I have for a long time! Will you go out with me?!"

"…"

"How was I?"

"…"

"Gray?!" She snapped her fingers in front of him. "You okay?! Are you alive? Do you need CPR? Because I took health classes last year and if you need CPR I could totally give it to you but-"

It was his turn to blush. "I'm fine!" He said. "Anyway, practice is over right? Alright, do your best! Remember, I'm cheering for you!"

"Wait!"

"Huh?!"

"Gray, I'm sorry for lying, but I've liked you all this time!" Lucy exclaimed, vpoce trembling. "I-I know that I'm weird and annoying and selfish and I'm an idiot and I can't do anything right, but-but I want to tell you that I love you, and I want you to love me back! I want you to go out with me, please!"

"…"

"P-Please don't make me say any more than this…" She said. "It's embarrassing…"

"Lucy…"

"Yes?"

Gray grinned, and with a smiling face, he said, "I feel the same way!" Then he added, "Of course I'll go out with you, Lucy. After all, I'm the only one who can handle an idiot like you, right?"

He seized her by the wrist, pulling her against him in a warm embrace. "I love you Gray…"

_Are you hearing the loud, fast beating of my heart I wonder?_

_This voice inside my chest, I hope you can hear it._

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**I also do not own the song this fanfiction was based on, called , 'Confession Rehearsal' by HoneyWorks feat. GUMI. This fic was **

**made for entertainment purposes only, and I am in no way**

**affiliated with HoneyWorks.**

**Like I said in the disclaimer, this fic was based on a song called Confession Rehearsal by HoneyWorks featuring GUMI. I don't own that. But I love the song and so I decided it would be perfect for a GrayLu one-shot! **

**And that WAS a long one-shot wasn't it? Not my longest, that's 'Forever' but sill long, nevertheless. I hope. What did you think of it? I'm sorry if it isn't very romantic. This was also my first attempt at a GrayLu one-shot ^_^ Oh, just a habit, but I'm having my school entrance exams in a few days _ Wish me luck!**

**Was my first attempt good? Was anything OOC? Please tell me in the reviews!**

**Ja ne~**


End file.
